Everything I Do I Do It For You
by maroonie
Summary: Rokko liebt Lisa, Lisa liebt Rokko, denkt sie zumindest, doch dann kommt David. Er bringt sie dazu doch ihn, anstatt Rokko zu heiraten. Doch Rokko hasst Lisa nicht dafür. Er hilft ihr, wann immer er kann. Vorhang auf für Rokko, den Retter in der Not.
1. Kapitel 1

**Anmerkung:** Also, erstmal eine kleine Vorgeschichte bevor es losgeht. Mir kam die Idee zum ersten Kapitel während eines Gespräches mit Anne (very.loud), weil wir so stinkig waren nach dem 1.September. Jedenfalls: Anne (very.loud) hatte die Idee zu Kapitel 2 und so haben wir beschlossen, da die Grundidee gleich ist, dass wir quasi die Kapitel zu einer großen Geschichte zusammenfügen. Wir hoffen, euch tröstet das Ende nachher ein wenig. Vertraut uns und es wir alles gut werden :-)  
Vorhang auf und viel Spaß bei dieser FF:

**(Everything I Do) I Do I For You**

**1.**

Rokko ließ die wohl schmerzendsten fünf Minuten seines Lebens Revue passieren. Lisa stand mit ihm vor dem Traualtar. Sie ließ sich mit der alles entscheidenden Antwort Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. Er war immer nervöser geworden. Dann fiel ein Schuss. Der Schuss, der Lisa wieder aus der Wirklichkeit holte oder in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte? Rokko wusste nicht mehr, was Traum und was Realität war. Er war wie aus Gruppenzwang Lisa und den anderen Gästen hinterher aus der Kirche gelaufen. Da lag er nun sein Rivale, den er dachte erfolgreich ausgeschaltet zu haben. So kurz vorm Lebenstraum und Ziel ist Rokko Kowalski gescheitert. Lisa kniete nun neben David. Rokko wusste bereits, dass er verloren hatte, doch nun mussten es alle wissen. Die Frau seiner Träume gab ihm den Verlobungsring seiner Großmutter zurück.

„Besser jetzt als später.", sagte Rokko. Er wollte sich stark zeigen, doch Lisa Plenske hatte ihm sein Herz ein zweites mal gebrochen. Der einzige Gedanke in Rokkos Kopf war nun „Bloß weg von hier! Bloß weg von Berlin!" Es war das einzige, was dem Gefühl seines gebrochenen Herzens stand halten konnte. In den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch die anrollenden Polizei- und Krankenwagen erkennen...

Doch, dann fiel es Rokko wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Lisa will David heiraten, ok gut, dass muss ich akzeptieren. Soll sie mit ihm glücklich werden, wen sie es mit mir nicht kann. Doch ohne Davids Stammbuch geht das nicht,_ dachte Rokko nach. _Ok Lisa, sieh es als men Hochzeitseschen an. Das ist das einzige, was ich machen kann, damit du hoffentlich glücklich wirst_. Rokko rannte zur S-Bahn-Station und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zur Villa Seidel. Er fragte Gabriele etwas außer Atem nach dem Stammbuch und bekam es auch ausgehändigt, nachdem Rokko erklärt hatte, dass es um Leben und Tod gehen würde. Dann machte sich Rokko wieder auf den Weg nach Göberitz.

In der Zwischenzeit war David vom Notarzt untersucht worden. Wie sich herausstellte, war die Schusswunde nur ein Streifschuss gewesen und Davids Niere nicht betroffen., somit reichte ein Druckverband provisorisch aus. Dann wollte David endlich sein Lisa heiraten, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne die deutsche Bürokratie, Gründlichkeit und Genauigkeit gemacht. Ohne Aussage gegen Richard wollte die Polizei David nicht heiraten lassen, da sie sich denken konnte, dass das frisch gebackene Ehepaar lieber in die Flitterwochen wollte, als auf ein Polizeipräsidium. Außerdem würde eine Aussage nach der Hochzeit die ausgelassene Stimmung nach der Hochzeit zerstören. David sah die Argumente der Polizei ein und machte seinen Aussage.

Nun war also endlich der Augenblick gekommen. Lisa und David hatten sich das Ja-Wort gegeben. Bald würden sie also ihren Segeltörn ins Glück nach Portugal, ihre Hochzeitsreise starten. „Wenn nun noch jemand etwas gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden hat, möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Der Pfarrer war gedanklich schon beim nächsten Teil. Da ging auf einmal die Kirchentüre auf. Alle Gäste drehten sich ruckartig um und sahen Robert Konrad „Rokko" Kowalski. Das war zu viel für Hannah. Sie kippte zur Seite und landete zum Glück weich auf Timos Schulter. Lisa starrte beunruhigt auf Rokko. _Jetzt lässt er deine Hochzeit platzen, aus Race da du ihm zu oft das Herz gebrochen hast._ Lisa schluckte und schielte nervös auf David, der nachzudenken schien. Helga war damit beschäftigt Bernd festzuhalten, der sonst wohlmöglich schon längst auf den polnischen Boxer losgegangen wäre. Auch Rokko war sichtlich angespannt, doch er wollte nur etwas abgeben und dann wieder in sein Nomadenleben verschwinden. Er ging nun schnurstracks auf David zu. „Wenn du sie heiraten willst, dann brauchst du dafür das hier." Er drückte David das Stammbuch in die Hand. Rokko sagte mit seinem Blick so viel und David verstand die Drohung auf Lisa aufzupassen und sie glücklich zu machen. Rokko wendete seinen Blick auf Lisa, lächele sich kurz noch einmal an und verschwand dann aus der Kirche. _Werde glücklich Lisa! Aber was immer auch passiert, ich werde da sein. Alles was ich mache, mache ich nur für dich, weil ich dich liebe. _Bernd wurde gerade bewusst, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er Rokko immer wieder abgewehrt hatte. Er hatte durch diese große Geste nun verstanden, dass Rokko immer nur das Beste für sein Schnattchen wollte. Bernd schluckte und wurde vom Pfarrer wieder in die Gegenwart geholt. „Ich möchte mich noch mal für meinen fatalen Fehler entschuldigen, den ich ohne diesen jungen Mann, wohl nicht bemerkt hätte. Entschuldigen sie vielmals, gut da ja jetzt alles auch seine Ordnung hat kann ich beruhigt sagen. Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."


	2. Kapitel 2

2.

Rokko Kowalski lief mit langen Schritten den Hafen von Porto entlang auf der Suche nach einem weißen Seegelboot.

Am Tag davor...

_"Die Kinder sind in Schwerigkeiten!" _

_Helga Plenske bestürmte Friedrich Seidel, der am Catering saß. Rokko hatte sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, als Helga ihn nur kurz begrüßt und dann gegangen war, um etwas anderes zu erledigen. Was sollte er auch erwarten, eine Woche nachdem ihre Tochter nicht ihn, sondern David Seidel geheiratet hatte? Er selbst hatte sich ja auch nicht getraut, sie 'Helga' zu nennen und sie mit einem "Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske" begrüßt. Er war nur kurz zu Kerima gekommen, um seine fristlose Kündigung einzureichen, sowie Max seine neue Adresse zu geben, damit sein für diesen Monat ausstehendes Gehalt überwiesen werden konnte. Er war wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen und kam am Catering vorbei, um Helga Plenske, die er wirklich gern als Schwiegermama gehabt hätte, 'Lebe wohl' zu sagen. Als er gehört hatte, wie sie "Die Kinder sind in Schwierigkeiten!" gesagt hatte, konnte er nicht umhin noch nicht um die letzte Ecke zu biegen und den beiden zuzuhören. Lisa in Schwierigkeiten? Sein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Rokkos Beschützerinstinkt in Bezug auf Lisa meldete sich sofort. 'Auf sie muss man wirklich aufpassen'. hatte er mal zu ihr gesagt, woraufhin Lisa trotzig geantwortet hatte, dass man das überhaupt nicht müsse. Und trotzdem war er immer wieder für sie dagewesen: nach dem Pelzskandal, vor, während und nach dem TV-Portrait, während Davids Entführung. Auch wenn es ihm selbst immer wieder Schmerzen bereitete, so konnte er nicht anders, als ihr, Lisa, zu helfen. _

_"Sie wurden ausgeraubt und haben kein Geld mehr für die Hafengebühren. Man hat David festgenommen! Und Lisa weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Was können wir nur tun?"_

_"Ich kann gar nichts tun. Ich habe selbst kein Geld flüssig..."_

_Rokko war hinter der Wand hervorgetreten und ging ein paar Schritte auf Helga und Seidel senior zu. _

_"Wo sind sie?"_

_Helga blickte ihn eine Weile an, bevor sie antwortete: "In Porto."_

_Rokko nickte und fasste einen Plan. "Ich werde gelich heute Abend hinfliegen."_

_"Aber was wollen Sie denn tun?" fragte Friedrich Seidel verwirrt._

_"Ich werde David aus dem Gefängnis holen."_

_"Danke! Vielen Dank, Herr Kowalski!" rief ihm Helga noch mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher. _

Rokkos Schritte wurden immer schneller, als er ein kleines Boot am hinteren Ende des Hafens entdeckte. Schon von weitem erkannte er Lisa, die mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Deck kauerte. Er blieb kurz stehen. Sofort kamen all die Gefühle in ihm hoch: seine unabänderliche Liebe zu der Frau, die ihm mehr als ein mal das Herz gebrochen hatte, sein Wunsch, sie glücklich zu sehen, seine Bereitschaft, ihr immer wieder zur Seite zu stehen in Notsituationen. Er atmete tief durch und ging auf das Boot zu.

"Lisa!", rief er, als er davor stand.

Sie blickte auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Augen und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, als könne sie nicht fassen, dass er es wirklich war.

"Rokko?"

"Ja", versuchte er möglichst locker zu sagen und nickte.

Lisa sprang auf und lief vom Boot hinunter direkt in seine Arme. So nah hatte er ihr nicht kommen wollen. Doch was sollte er tun? Lisa weinte verzweifelt in seine Schulter und klammerte sich fest. Er strich sanft über ihre Haare und murmelte immer wieder "Ssshhh, shhhh, alles wird gut." Lisa erzählte ihm unter Tränen, was passiert war.

"Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Rokko! Wir haben kein Geld! Und David sitzt dort fest und wenn wir nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen bezahlen, wird man mich auch festnehmen!"

"Lisa, komm, leg dich erst mal hin."

"Ich kann mich nicht hinlegen! David-"

"Ich kümmer mich darum. Du legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Spätestens morgen früh ist er wieder frei und ihr könnt-" er stockte und musste den Kloß im Hals unterdrücken. "-könnt weiterfahren." Dann lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu. "Großes Kowalski-Wort! Hey, du weißt doch, ich bin da, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Lisa nickte. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Rokko, dem sie so weh getan hatte, auch jetzt noch bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Rokko - ihr treuer Freund in jeder Situation. Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Dann spürte sie, wie Rokko ihr Kinn sacht anhob.

"Vertrau mir. Okay?"

"Okay", flüsterte Lisa. Sie ging zum Boot zurück, aber Rokko hielt sie noch kurz zurück.

"Ach, und Lisa?"

"Ja?

"Pass auf dich auf, okay? Vor allem auch auf deine Mitmenschen."

Lisa nickte, ging weiter und sah ihm dann hinterher, wie er den Weg zurück in die Stadt nahm.

Rokko dachte unterdessen nur an "seinen Auftrag". Er blendete wie schon damals bei Davids Entführung seine Gefühle für Lisa aus. _Du willst, dass sie glücklich ist. Und wenn David der Mann ist, der sie glücklich machen kann, dann wirst du ihn jetzt auch aus dem Gefängnis holen. _Er nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr direkt zur Polizei. Dort angekommen genügten ein paar Sätze auf Portugiesisch, was er perfekt beherrschte, sowie das Geld, dass das Brautpaar der Stadt schuldete und schon war David frei. Der guckte nicht schlecht, als er seinen alten Rivalen sah.

"Kowalski - schon wieder hier, um meine Frau-"

"Herr Seidel, ich muss Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, warum ich hier bin. Ach ja", er holte einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche, "das hier soll ich Ihnen von Ihrem Vater geben."

David nahm den Umschlag und war erfreut darin mehrere tausend Euro zu finden. "Danken Sie dem alten Herren dafür." Dann drehte sich David um und verschwand, ohne noch etwas zu Rokko zu sagen. Rokko nickte nur abwesend für sich und hoffte, dass er noch ein Zimmer für die Nacht finden würde. Er hatte David Seidel so eben drei Monatslöhne in die Hand gedrückt. Er wusste, dass er es nicht angenommen hätte, wenn er ihm gesagt hätte, dass das Geld seins war und nicht von Davids Vater kam. _Und morgen geht's ab nach Köln. Hoffentlich schafft David Seidel es dann mal selbst, sich um sich und Lisa zu kümmern._


	3. Kapitel 3

3.

Rokko lebte nun zwei Monate in Köln. Er hatte viele neue Freunde gefunden und fühlte sich bei der kleinen Firma im Mediapark sehr wohl. Doch eigentlich war er sowas wie der PR-Mann für den gesamten Mediapark, vor allem der Radiosender Eins Live und auch die BMG verwendete oft die fertigen Produkte, die aus seinen Ideen entstanden sind. Rokko arbeitet bei Pirates 'N Paradise einer kleinen Firma in Köln und Düsseldorf die Werbespot, Musikclips etc. herstellt für Rundfunk und Fernsehen. So kam es oft dazu, dass Rokko für Verkaufsgespräche ein paar Häuser weiter zu Eins Live oder in den Cinedome musste. Doch im Cinedome landete er wenn eher privat, denn von seinem Loft im Mediapark war es dorthin nur en Katzensprung um sich entspannt die Blockbuster anzusehen. Es war echt praktisch nur ein paar Sekunden vom Arbeitsplatz weg zu wohnen, dazu noch mit einem fantastischem Blick auf den Rhein.

Nun stand Rokko im Badezimmer und machte sich fertig für den Besuch in seiner Lieblingsbar mit einen Kollegen. Er hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand, als sein Telefon klingelte. _Wer ist das denn jetzt noch,_ dachte Rokko leicht angenervt. „Kowalski?" – „Felix! Hey, wie geht e dir? lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Was macht die Börse? Alles im grünen Bereich?" – „Lisa Seidel? Ja, die kenne ich se war mal mit ... Sie war mal meine Chefin.. Warum fragst du?" „Oh mein Gott. Danke für die Info... Ich muss Lisa sofort informieren..." „Ach und Felix? Du hast was gut bei mir. Mach's gut!" Rokko legte auf und rief dann seine Kollegen an, um abzusagen. Schließlich würde nach Felix' Prognosen bald die Firma seiner großen Liebe kurz vor der Übernahme stehen. Rokko beschloss wieder einmal Lisa aus der patsche zu helfe, wie so oft im leben. Denn er war Lisas persönlicher Schutzengel und wer hat schon was gegen Engel?

Lisa saß im Büro, wie so oft war sie die letzte im Büro. David hatte einen Außentermin und würde heute wohl nicht mehr in die Firma kommen, um sie abzuholen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten oft gewünscht nicht so vom Alltag aufgefressen und gesteuert zu werden. Doch das war nicht das einzige, was sie beunruhigte. Die Kerimaaktie war etwas gesunken, okay, alles war noch im grünen Bereich, doch Lisa wusste, dass das schnell anders sein konnte und dann würde sie nicht genug Geld haben, um gegen zu kaufen. Das ganze Geld war für Davids Entführung draufgegangen. Lisa bereitete dieser Gedanke Bauchschmerzen. Dazu kam, dass Kim sich ihr gegenüber zu freundlich verhielt in letzter Zeit. Sie traute dem Braten nicht. Lisa dachte an Rokkos Worte: _Pass auf dich auf, vor allem auf deine Mitmenschen, Lisa. _Lisa hatte Falten auf der Stirn._ Hatte sie auf Kim genug aufgepasst? Hatte sie etwas vor?_ Lisa beschloss morgen über diese Frage genauer nachzudenken. Sie fuhr ihren Computer herunter, knipste ihr Bürolicht aus und ging nach Hause.

Rokko saß im Zug nach Berlin. Er hatte provisorisch ein paar Klamotten eingepackt und bekam den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf, dass er bald sehr viele Kerimaaktien kaufen werden würde. Er hatte vorab schon bei Felix Aktien geordert, sobald er meinte, sie würde weiter dramatisch fallen, konnte Felix Aktien kaufen. Rokko war sehr nervös, immerhin hatte er sein gesamtes Vermögen im Spiel. Er hatte seine Sparkonten geplündert und all das Geld, dass er aus seinem Nomadenleben als sehr gefragter PR-Profi angespart hatte auf sein Konto überwiesen, um sehr schnell Handeln zu können. Das war wohl das einzig Gute am Nomadenleben, da er gefragt war, konnte er das Gehalt verlangen, was er wollte und die Firmen gaben ihm meistens noch immer gerne etwas mehr, Hauptsache eine Kampagne von Rokko Kowalski. Doch auch wenn Der Aufkauf ihn zu einem armen Mann werden lies, sein guter Name in der Branche würde bleiben und Rokko wusste, dass er sich schnell wieder wohlhabend arbeiten könnte. Das tat er alles nur für Lisa, die Frau seines Lebens.

Heute war also der große Tag gekommen. Kim würde bald gemeinsam mit Sophie Geschäftsführerin und Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda sein. Doch Kim hatte ihren Plan nicht wasserdicht gemacht, denn sie hatte Sophie und Rokko nicht einkalkuliert. Sophie nutzte Kim als Mittel zum Zweck, um dann doch Kerima an sich zu reißen. Eigentlich sehr berechenbar, doch für Kim war Sophie ja die gute Freundin, eine Art Mutter. Denn Laura, Kims Mutter, hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Tochter und auch selbst ihre Ehe bestand nur noch auf dem Papier. Doch neben Sophie bestand noch ein Faktor, mit dem Kim nicht rechnen konnte: Rokko Kowalski.

Kim saß zusammen mit Sophie in deren Büro und verfolgte gespannt die Kurve der Kerimaaktie. Sie hatten vor zehn Minuten den Befehl zu kaufen gegeben. Die beiden besitzen nun schon 12 des Ladens. Doch was war das? Ein anderer Käufer kaufte auch Aktien und lag nun bei 10 . „Haben die etwa gemerkt, dass wir kaufen?" Kim ging nervös im Zimmer umher. „Wenn du dich hinsetzen würdest und mich nicht so nerven, hätte ich die nötige Ruhe, um über eine Antwort nachzudenken." , sagte Sophie schnippig und musste grinsen, die Aktie lagen nun bei 14 . „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst schon bald so viel kommandieren, wie du willst."

Rokko stieg gerade aus dem Zug in Berlin und setzte sich in eine stille Ecke im nächsten Café, um den Kurs besser verfolgen zu können. Er war extra nicht zu Jürgen in den Kiosk gegangen, denn er war noch nicht bereit dazu Lisa zu begegnen. Er hatte durch Felix nun 15 und somit mehr als Kim und Sophie, die er als Übernahmeintrigantinnen vermutete. Er mochte Sophie von Brahmberg seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht und hatte Lisa damals schon nicht verstanden, warum sie ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte. Außerdem hat er Kims Sinneswandel auch am Rande mitbekommen, so lag diese Vermutung natürlich nahe. Dennoch hatte er große Angst davor Lisa wieder zu begegnen. Ihr in die Augen zu blicken und zu merken, dass sie glücklich ist, aber nicht mit ihm. Rokko wusste, dass er sie immer noch lebte, doch er war dabei sich es gerade aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und nur eine normale freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Lisa zu haben. Ja, das würde ein guter Ausweg sein, aus dem Gefühlschaos.

Lisa war bei Jürgen im Kiosk, um einfach nur mal kurz tief durchatmen zu können, da die bevorstehende Kollektion Kerima zu einem einzelnen Schlachtfeld des Chaos machte. „Sag mal Jürgen, was hällst du davon wenn wir drei Mehrheitseigner von Kerima, also David, du und ich heute Abend in die Tiki-Bar gehen?", fragte Lisa nun, da Jürgen gerade etwas Zeit hatte. „Tja, Lisa, dann musst du wohl mit deinem Göttergatten alleine gehen, ich musste meine 6 ja verkaufen, schon vergessen? Aber nur so hab ich genug Geld, um hier umzubauen und alles zu modernisieren. Du willst doch auch, dass das hier der schönste Kiosk in ganz Berlin wird?" „Ach, stimmt ja Jürgen das hatte ich total vergessen. Naja zu dumm, dass du mir die Akteien nicht überschreiben konntest, wegen der Börsenaufsicht... Naja, sobald der Trubel mir etwas Zeit bietet, kauf ich deine 6 , damit ich mit David zusammen auf 51 komme." _Warum eigentlich nicht gleich 21 _, dachte sich Lisa nun. _So bist du nicht auf David angewiesen, vor allem, da er immer wenige Zeit mit dir verbringt. So kann ich besser reagieren, wen mal Not am Mann ist und muss nicht auf David warten, wenn es die Zeit nicht erfordert, den er bekommt bestimmt bald wieder Lust auf eine Weltreise... _Aus Selbstschutz vor der Einsamkeit hatte sie sich daraufhin in die Arbeit vertieft. Dennoch hatte Lisa es bisher keinem erzählt und spielt allein die oberglückliche und gute Ehe vor, aus Angst auf Moralapostel zu stoßen und einfach nur aus Scham. Ihr Handy holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück: „Ja, hallo?" – „Was? Wieso haben sie mich nicht vorher informiert? Es gibt jemanden der genauso viele Akteien hat wie ich? Ja dann kaufen sie, was das Zeug hällt!" – „Wie bitte? Es sind keine Aktien mehr auf dem Markt? Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich." Lisa lies geschockt ihr Handy fallen und wurde kreidebleich. Natürlich, das hatte Kim geplant und davon bestimmt ausgezeichnete Hilfe von Sophie bekommen. Ach Lisa, du bist so doof. Hättest du direkt an dem tag die Akteien von Jürgen gekauft, hätte das nicht passieren könne. Das heißt also, Sophie und Kim haben 55 der Firma... Lisa begann zu realisieren, was ihr Börsenleiter ihr gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Lisa Seidel war nun nicht mehr Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, da nutzen ihr noch nicht einmal die 15 von David. Lisa sah keinen Ausweg mehr und saß vor allem auf einem Scherbenhaufen.

Rokko schickte gerade wieder einen Befehl zum Kauf ab, doch was war das? Ein Fenster öffnete sich und in diesem stand: **END OF ALL DEALS – KEINE AKTIEN ZUM KAUF MEHR VORHANDEN!** Rokko konnte nicht glauben, was er da las. Er besaß gerade mal 25 der Firma und Sophie und Kim 30 . Damit war alles um sonst gewesen... Sein Handy klingelte und er ging wie in Trance ran. „Ja, hallo?" – „Felix, das habe ich gerade selbst gelesen. So eine verfluchte ..." – „Entschuldige bitte, doch Sophie und Kim haben 5 mehr als ich und somit ist sie Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda..." – „Was sagst du da? Du bist dir sicher? Ganz sicher?" – „Natürlich, da hätte ich auch selbst dran denken können. Das heißt Lisa bleibt die Chefin mit meinen 25 ?" – „Danke, Felix. Für alles." Rokko klappte strahlend sein Handy zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jürgen.

Lisa machte sich kreidebleich auf den Weg zurück zu Kerima, um David die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie achtete gar nicht af die Türe und auch nicht auf den Mann, den sie in diesem Moment in die Arme lief. „Entschuldigung", nuschelte sie und blickte hoch. Sie sah in die braunen Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen. „Hallo, Lisa." _Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Sie klingt so wie Rokkos._ Lisa begriff vor ihr stand Rokko Kowalski. „Rokko, schön dich zu sehen, auch wenn der Tag dafür nicht der Beste ist..." „Warum denn das? Ist was passiert?" Rokko stellte sich unwissend, um herauszufinden ob Lisa ihm immer noch vertraute und vor allem ihm alles anvertraute. Er schob Lisa auf die kleine Sitzgelegenheit in Jürgens Laden und lies Lisa erzählen. „Ja, und dann habe ich gerade den Anruf bekommen, das Kerima eine neue Mehrheitseignerin hat und keine Akteien mehr da sind, um das zu verhindern. Ich kann nicht mehr gegenkaufen, auch wenn das auch nicht viele währen. Ich meine da ist die Präsentation. Jürgen hat auch kein Geld mehr, wegen der Modernisierung und die Seidels haben wegen Davids Entführung und Kims ausbezahltem Erbe auch kein Geld mehr auf der hohen Kante..." Lisa war in ihrer Welt. Doch Rokko ließ sie erzählen und unterdrückte sich immer mehr ein Grinsen. Lisa hatte nun ihre Kalkulationsausführung beendet und schaute total verzweifelt auf den Fußboden, des Kioskes. Ihr fiel auf, dass Rokko wieder seine gelben Lieblingsschuhe an hatte. Er hatte mal gesagt, dass sie immer Glück brachten und auch den Menschen, an die er dachte. Rokko wie sehr wünsche ich mir jetzt, dass du heute an mich gedacht hast. „Also du denkst du bist keine Mehrheitseignerin mehr, weil du denkst Sophie und Kim haben alle Aktien gekauft?" Lisa nickte nur und sah nicht Rokkos typisches Grinsen. „Wie gut das ich da jemanden kenne, der zufälligerweise ein paar Aktien gekauft hat. Du bist und bleibst Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Denn dank Felix einem guten Freund von mir bei der Börse, habe ich den Insidertipp bekommen, dass eure Aktien bald aufgekauft werden sollen. Na ja da habe ich mir mal gedacht, Robert Konrad, investier dein Geld doch mal in eine Modefirma mit kreativem Potential." Lisas Augen weiteten sich; sagte Rokko ihr wirklich gerade, dass er Akteien gekauft hatte? War er vielleicht der Käufer, der genau so vielen Akteien besaß wie sie? Wie sehr wünschte sie sich das. „Naja und ich habe es auf 25 geschafft. Mit deinen 30 macht das 55 und somit bleibst du Chefin. Ich hoffe du freust ..." Mehr musste Rokko nicht sagen. Lisa weinte vor lauter Freude und hatte bereits ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. „Danke. Tausend Dank. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich für ein Glück habe, dich zu kennen. Aber da dir jetzt ein Viertel der Firma gehört hast du einen Anspruch auf einen Job bei Kerima, natürlich nur wenn du möchtest." Sie schaute ihn strahlend an. „Also, wenn du noch einen Werbefachmann aus Köln einstellen möchtest...", sagte Rokko beiläufig. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber wir haben schon einen Werbeprofi aus Köln. Sein Name ist Rokko Kowalski, ich weiß nicht ob Sie ihn kennen." Lisa ging auf sein Spiel ein. „Wie gut, dass ich das bin." Es war also beschlossene Sache. Rokko Kowalski würde nun wieder in Berlin leben und arbeiten, in der Nähe von Lisa, der Frau die er immer noch liebte und auch immer lieben würde.


End file.
